Nyuheim, the Legion in One
Nyuheim is a 270 years old elf, already very past her prime youth. Although she has a frail appearance, as a captain of the Spellguard of Silverymoon, many in the city and much of her peers and superiors praise her for the excellency that she shows in the work. From simple guard-duty to moster slaying quests, she has done it all in the name of her Illustrious Lady Mystra. She is most useful in battalions, where she first took up the arts of weavecrafting with the commanding general and learned of special ways in aiding in battle. Now, nearing the year of her retirement she will embark on one last adventure in your hands, the reader's. Stat Block Nyuheim, the Legion in One CR 15 Female High Elf Evoker 5/Spellguard of Silverymoon 5/War-Weaver 5 LG Medium Humanoid Init +22 (+2 Dex, +4 Hummingbird, +4 Natural Link, +5 Warning Weapon, +5 Nerveskitter, +2 Belt of Battle); Senses Low-light Vision; Spot +16; Aura moderate abjuration Languages Common; Undercommon; Celestial; Abyssal; Draconic; Elven ---- AC 18 (+2 Dex, breastplate +5, buckler +1), touch 12, flat-footed 18 hp 57 (15d4 HD); DR 10/cold iron and good Immune sleep effect Fort +5, Ref +7, Will +15 ---- Spd 20 ft. Melee +7 Mithral Rapier (1d6-1 15-20/x2 and Prismatic Spray on Critical) or +7 Composite Longbow (Quarterstaff) (1d8-1 20/x2) Ranged +10 Composite Longbow (1d8-1 20/x2) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Base Atk +6; Grp +5 Spells Prepared DC 17/18/19/20/21/22/23/24(CL 15th, +10 touch) 7th - Power Word Blind; Prismatic Spray (2); Limited Wish 6th - Disintegrate (2); Chain Lightning; Transformation; True Seeing 5th - Cloudkill; Teleport; Prying Eyes; Nightstalker's Transformation; Polymorph 4th – Black Tentacles; Stoneskin; Dimensional Anchor; Dimension Door; Arcane Eye; Scrying 3rd – Fireball (2); Spiderskin; Ray of Exhaustion; Fly; Haste; Blink 2nd – Scorching Ray (4); Scintilating Scales; See Invisibility; Enlarge Person 1st – Nerveskitter (2); Shield; Protection from Evil; Expeditious Retreat; Grease; Charm Person 0 – arcane mark, disrupt undead, message, read magic, prestidigitation Spells Known 7th - Power Word Blind; Prismatic Spray; Limited Wish; Magnificent Mansion; Spell Turning; Plane Shift 6th - Disintegrate; Chain Lightning; Transformation; True Seeing; Cone of Cold; Contingency; Superior Resistance; Antimagic Field; Greater Heroism; Globe of Invulnerability 5th - Cloudkill; Teleport; Prying Eyes; Nightstalker's Transformation; Polymorph; Draconic Might 4th – Black Tentacles; Stoneskin; Dimensional Anchor; Dimension Door; Arcane Eye; Scrying; Resilient Sphere; Detect Scrying 3rd – Fireball; Spiderskin; Ray of Exhaustion; Fly; Haste; Blink; Improved Mage Armor; Dispel Magic; Deep Slumber 2nd – Scorching Ray; Scintilating Scales; See Invisibility; Detect Thoughts; Enlarge Person; Heroics 1st – Nerveskitter; Shield; Protection from Evil; Expeditious Retreat; Grease; Charm Person 0 – arcane mark, disrupt undead, message, read magic, prestidigitation Weaved Spells Antimagic Field; Greater Heroism; Superior Resistance; Improves Magic Armor Active Spells Permanent Arcane Sight ---- Abilities Str 8, Dex 14, Con 10, Int 24, Wis 15, Cha 11 Feats Scribe Scroll; Summon Familiar (Humminbird); Magic of the Land; Maximize Spell; Spell Penetration; Greater Spell Penetration; Extraordinary Spell Aim; Sanctum Spell; Weapon Focus (Longbow); Empower Spell SQ Eldritch tapestry; Quiescent weaving 4; Enlarged tapestry; Natural Link (Su); Selective Spell (Su); Spellguard (Su); Spell Power (Ex) Skills Concentration +18; Craft (Weave) +9; Knowledge (Arcana) +20; Knowledge (Planes) +17; Knowledge (Nature) +16; Search +9; Sense Motive +14; Spellcraft +27; Spot +16. Possessions Belt of Battle; Ring of Spell-Battle; Ring of Enduring Arcana; Tomebound Eye of Boccob; Heward's Fortifying Bedroll; Mindvault; Third eye dampening; Mantle of second chances; Medal of steadfast honor; Boots of Intellect +4; Elvencraft Composite Longbow of Warning; Prismatic Burst Ghostly Touch Keen Rapier; Called Quick-Escape Breastplate; Buckler Wands Metamagic Rod of Quicken, Lesser; Wand of Acorn of Far Travel (20 charges); Wand of Cure Critical Wounds (25 charges); ---- Eldritch tapestry: You can have your spells affect every creature in your eldritch tapestry as if the group were a single creature. The maximum level of spell you can cast into an eldritch tapestry is 5. Only spells that are harmless or require willing creatures can be cast in this way. Quiescent weaving 4: You can store up to 4 spells in the tapestry for later use, which expires after 24h. A move action is used to release any number of stored spells. Selective Spell (Su): You can designate a creature type or subtype to either be unaffected or the only type to be affected by the next spell you cast. Combat Notice: Due to a synergy between War Weaver and Spellguard classes and Sanctum Spell Feat, you can use any spell of 6th level or lower that targets an ally or yourself (Personal or not) to target everyone connected to your tapestry. Preparing for Battle: Before setting out on a quest or mission, a good way to make use of the spell slots and the Weave is to store all 4 at midnight and cast Detect Scrying, Water Breathing and Endure Elements as well (24h duration). After a full sleep, you will have these spells already cast and full slots to use. During the day, if you are tapped out of spells, you can use Heward's Fortifying Bedroll to sleep 1h and regain all spell slots every 2 days. Engaging in Combat: For a small protection, Nyuheim is equipped with medium armor without proficiency. But do not fret, this was done so that if she is caught in a surprise round she won't be at the mercy of a fumble from an enemy's sneak attack (and goblins). To overcome the hassle of undonning such armor, it has been enchanted with Quick-Escape, requiring only a standard action to completely remove it. The Called propery will allow you to simply call for your armor and it will immeadiately appear on your body. Buffing: The most important thing to do while fighting as Nyuheim is assessing the battlefield. If the threat is big you can release the spells from the tapestry to buff your team and cast an additional spell with a standard action. A good option is to gradually cast buffing spells to make use of the healing properties given by the Magic of the Land feat and your prepared Acorn of Far Travel. Blasting: If the damage output of the team is not high enough, consider using Quicken on buffs and casting blaster spells such as Maximized Empowered Scorching Ray for a solid hit. Also, if the enemy has a powerful caster, Dimension Door can be used to take everyone in melee range of him. If that is not an option and there are several casters, use Antimagic Field+Extraordinary Spell Aim to enclose your melee allies in a cocoon of AMF so their equipment is not rendered useless and are simultaneously safe from magic. Elven Blood Mode: If you are tapped-out of spell slots, use the following buffs (which you must save for moments like this): Nightstalker's Transformation + Blink + Transformation. In this mode, you become essentially a melee fighter with BAB 15 and a ton of perks. The most important ones coming from the high AC due to previous buffs (like Spiderskin) and the Blink effect. As a partial ethereal being, you gain 50% miss chance, you are treated as invisible, which can be used for sneak attacks, and due to the Ghostly Touch on your Rapier you can perform attacks normally. With this, you are a Haste away from having 4 attacks in your full-round action with 25% chance of hitting a critical on each strike, for a whopping 100% chance of activating one Prismatic Spray per turn (at least from a statistical point of view). Little caution is advised since you will be well protected with AC ~30 and miss chance for both physical attacks and spells. Acorn Dilemma: The following synergy is entirely up to the GM to allow in the game. With the Acorn of Far Travel affecting a tree in the surrounding forrests of Silverymoon, you can technically gain the benefits of the all-mighty Myhtal that englobes the city as well as of the Mage of the Land feat. What does this mean exactly? First off, you can freely cast a plethora of small spells such as bull's strength and cat's grace as well as lesser ironguard. Additionally, you will be under the effects of the protection of the mythal, which takes the form of: Protection from Evil, Negative Energy Protection and Antipathy, turning you into a walking evil-bane. Creator Note The purpose of creating this character was for a one-shot adventure and the focus was to make something fun to play with. It is not focused on one role, but rather 3 (buffer, blaster and melee dps), that can be switched mid battle with ease using the Quicken Rod. Granted, it is not terribly strong, but the versatility is what I had in mind for this character. Category:CR 15 Category:Humanoid Category:Elf